


Lost Love

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Mental Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Reader insert into IWYou realise you've lost him when your link dies, and grow even more determined to stop Thanos





	Lost Love

You were staying on Midgard with Cap and the team when you sensed it.

Something unseen seemed to crawl up your spine and shake you to your very core.

"What's wrong?" Nat asked you, noticing the shift in your mood.

"Uh, nothing" you frowned "it's nothing".

She nodded but still didn't seem convinced.

A few minutes more passed by with the same lingering feeling before it escalated.

Suddenly you felt a crushing pressure around your neck.

Gasping you fell forwards onto the floor.

"Y/n" you heard Nat shout as she rushed to your side "what is it, what's wrong?"

Your eyes went fully white as you followed your link back to the person at the other end.

"Loki" you muttered out weakly.

The man before him was evil incarnate and you felt him crushing the life from your lover.

A snap echoed through your mind as the link broke and your breath came back to you.

"No" you gasped as you sat up abruptly with tears in your eyes.

Looking around you noticed Steve and Sam were watching you with concern too now.

"He killed him" you allowed the tears to roll down your face "he's dead. They're all dead".

Realisation dawned on the faces of your friends as your words sunk in.

You were aware of their feelings towards Loki but you knew that they respected the fact that you loved him.

"What happened?" Steve asked you.

"Thanos" you said the name in a whisper "they're all gone, Loki, Thor, Heimdall. Asgard is fallen".

\---

After Steve received the call from Banner, confirming what you had told them of Thanos you spent your journey in silence.

Your home and all you'd ever known were destroyed.

Your true love was gone.

Without the link between you and him you felt lost. Empty.

Once you'd arrived in Scotland you felt the odd presence before you saw them.

They had been there on the ship before it was destroyed.

As soon as the chance arose you jumped into the fight.

Just before you could force your blade through his throat the woman shot you away from him.

As you stood back up you saw that the others had them cornered.

"We don't want to kill you" Nat spoke to them "but we will".

"You'll never get the chance again" she snarled back before they returned to their ship.

You moved to step into the light with them and follow but Steve held you back.

"We will stop them" he assured you "but not at the cost of your life".

Looking to the ground you stopped fighting him and he released your arm.

\---

After picking up Rhodey and Banner from the compound you headed out for Wakanda.

"What happened on the ship Bruce?" you asked the man across from you.

He looked to the ground before beginning to tell you "we had just defeated Hela and were heading to Earth...when he showed up as if from nowhere".

"What did he want?" you asked.

"The Tesseract" he replied "Loki took it before Asgard was destroyed.

A tear escaped your eye at the mention of his name.

"I'm sorry Y/n" he placed a hand on your shoulder "I know he meant a lot to you, if it's any comfort he made peace with Thor and your people before he...before the end".

"Loki at peace" you laughed sadly "that would've been a sight to see. Last I saw him he was sat in Asgards dungeons".

Bruce smiled sadly at you "he was definitely a complicated one".

You nodded "complicated, stubborn, possibly insane and yet I loved him still".

"We're here" Sam came to the back of the jet where you were sat.

Wiping the tears from your face you nodded and stood up.

\---

The battle had quickly fell into a disaster.

There were simply too many of these creatures.

Just as you were getting ready to give up you caught sight of the Bifrost.

"How?" you frowned as you waited for it to clear.

When it did you were more confused still.

"Thor" a smile found it's way onto your face and you found your will to fight returning.

Working your way towards him your hope began to return bit by bit.

"Thor" you called to him once you were close enough - continuing to take down the beasts in your way.

"Y/n" he smiled once he saw you before a sad look crossed his face.

You knew that seeing you must only remind him of Loki as seeing him did you.

"I'm glad you're here" you told him sincerely.

"Of course you are, it seemed you were losing" he joked to try and lighten the mood, to which you laughed.

"This is my new friend" he pointed to a small creature a little distance away "a rabbit".

You frowned "rabbit?" you questioned.

"The name's Rocket" the creature introduced himself briefly as you all continued to fight.

\---

With most of the creatures defeated you stupidly began to think you had a chance.

That was until you felt a shift in the air and remembered you had a greater foe in play.

You reached the small clearing in the trees just as he stepped through the portal.

"Cap" you heard Banner "that's him".

His face brought back the horrific images to your mind and the snapping sound reverberated around your skull.

The anger in you sent a surge of power to your fingertips.

With a scream you released all of the energy towards him.

He put the gauntlet in the way and blocked the majority of the attack but that gave you the opening that you wanted.

Charging towards him you summoned a dagger and shoved it into his torso.

He groaned as you pulled it out covered in blood but caught your next blow before you could land it.

"You are strong" he grinned at you as he snatched the dagger from your hand "but your fighting technique resembles his too much".

He grabbed you by the neck and lifted you from the ground "should I dispose of you the same way I did him?"

You stopped your struggling, unwilling to give him the satisfaction, and simply closed your eyes.

He dropped you as somebody else attacked him from behind but your vision had already blurred.

"Don't let him kill you my love" you saw Loki stood over you holding his hand out.

"Loki?" you spoke to your own imagination.

"Stand up" he urged you "stand up and live on".

You stumbled to your feet and continued to watch him.

"I love you Y/n" he told you before the illusion began to shimmer and disappear.

Uselessly you reached out only to watch your hand pass through him.

When you finally snapped back to reality you saw Thor stood with his axe in Thanos' chest.

You smiled briefly before watching Thor's face fall.

As if in slow motion you saw Thanos lift the gauntlet and snap his fingers.

The reality of what had just happened didn't quite sink in until you watched Bucky fade to dust beside you.

"Thor" you rushed over to him and grabbed his arm as though that would ensure he didn't go anywhere.

He held onto you as well as you all watched people around you turn to dust.

You felt it before you started to see it happen.

Thor met your eyes when he felt your grip on him tighten.

"No no no" he grabbed your other arm too "don't you leave me too".

You smiled sadly at him "we'll be waiting in Valhalla".

"No" a tear rolled down his cheek as he feebly tried to hold you as you crumpled to dust.

\---  
\--  
-

When you opened your eyes everything seemed strange.

Looking around you vaguely remembered the place as one of the gardens in the outer parts of the palace.

"Y/n" you heard a familiar voice behind you and turned to find him stood smiling at you.

"Loki" you ran to him and jumped into his arms.


End file.
